


Warning: Extreme Fluff

by Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very very fluffy, based on prompt, married, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters/pseuds/Do_it_with_the_Howell_Lesters
Summary: A very short snapshot of morning cuddles at the end of Dan and Phil's honeymoon. Extremely fluffy, you have been warned.





	Warning: Extreme Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt

"Phil, you're crushing me..." Dan whined quietly. His husband (Husband. The thought still made Dan giddy) had rolled over in his sleep and was laying heavily across Dan's chest, snoring lightly. It was adorable, but he couldn’t breathe. Phil blinked as woke, dazed and yawning. He looked up at Dan from under his lashes and pouted at the whining man, "I just wanted cuddles with my husband, leave me be." He yawned again, although he did shift his weight further back on the bed, onto his own side. He kept his head resting on Dan's chest, and his arms wrapped tightly around him, he wasn’t quite ready to stop cuddling just yet.

Dan grinned sleepily, running his hand through Phil's hair. The Bahamas sun streamed through the open curtains, hot and unrelenting, they must have forgotten to close them last night. But he was too comfy to move, so he ignored it, resigned to being blind. "I don't want to go home tomorrow baby," Phil sighed quietly, letting his face nuzzle affectionately against Dan's bare chest. They’d had the most amazing time together over the last two weeks, and it was coming to a close much too quickly for his liking. They’d chosen the Bahamas for their honeymoon, it held a special place in both their hearts so it seemed fitting. Dan buried his nose in Phil’s hair and hummed quietly, "Neither do I." He laced his fingers through Phil’s hair, playing with it softly.

This honeymoon had been amazing. Two whole weeks of freedom from their stressful public lives, just spending time together. They lazed on beaches, cooking food and other such honeymoon activities. It had been wonderful. They were able to relax here, away from the public eye and from social media, having pre-filmed and scheduled their videos (to be fair, most of this was down to Phil, bless him). They were able to just enjoy their honeymoon in peace. The best part about it was that only their families knew where they had chosen, so they could be as nauseatingly affectionate as they pleased and there was little to no risk of being caught out.

Despite how wonderful it was here, there were reasons to head back. They were going home to start their hunt for a real house, where they could get a dog (at last). Later down the line maybe they could start a family. The thought made Dan grin from ear to ear, Phil would make a wonderful father and a large part of him desperately wanted to start a family of his own with the man he loved. "But home will be a whole new adventure," Dan promised, kissing his head. Phil hummed in agreement shifted up on the bed to face his handsome husband, smiling softly. "It's crazy how much our lives are going to change, but a good kind of crazy," he stroked his thumb over Dan's cheek. "I remember the first day we met, you were such a shy, cute little thing," he giggled softly. It was crazy to think that it had been 8 whole years since they first met, the time had gone by so quickly. It felt like only yesterday that he had first seen messages from someone with the screen name ‘danisnotonfire’ asking him for ‘editing tips.’ He smiled fondly at the memory.

Dan blushed, "I was a manly man what are you on about?" He joked, "A young, sweet boy who you seduced with your wicked charms," he teased softly and kissed Phil's thumb. Phil gasped playfully, "You were not, you were an adorable teenager, with a meticulously straightened fringe and a tan." He grinned, and kissed Dan's nose, "You were seduced by my older man charms." Dan giggled and captured his lips in a lazy kiss. "Hmm that sounded creepy," he teased, giggling softly at his husband. Phil kissed him back, "First I'm wicked then I'm creepy, why did you ever marry me in the first place?" He teased back, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

Dan hummed, "You have a nice..." He smirked, though Phil cut him off. “Daniel!" Phil gasped and covered Dan's mouth, "I'm trying to be cute and you're ruining it," he huffed, though he was of course joking. He loved this playful atmosphere between them. Dan giggled and looked shocked, "A nice face! I was saying you have a nice face, jeez, what did you think I was gonna say?" He gasped and shook his head, tutting softly and wagging his finger in front of Phil’s face.

"You were not going to say that, that's for sure," Phil shuffled closer, nudging his head into the crook of Dan's neck, humming softly. Dan giggled, and the two of them settled down in a comfortable silence. After a while Phil spoke up again, “Do you remember the first flat? Back in Manchester?" He’d been feeling very nostalgic lately with the wedding, and they had found themselves reminiscing more often about their past. He liked it, they had so many great memories to look back on.

Dan nodded, "I remember lots of stuff about that flat, it was the first place we ever shared together. I remember the breakfast bar, the balcony and that view, that was something special. We had some good times there." Dan smiled and kissed his head as he pulled him in closer if that was even possible. Phil nodded, sighing contently, "That was a great flat." Phil smiled and nuzzled in, pressed closely into Dan’s warm skin. "The first time I knew for sure that you were the one was in the flat," he hummed contently, thinking out loud.

Dan smiled, a warm feeling spreading through his chest at Phil’s fond memories. "Me too, but your old house will always be special too," He ran his hands up and down Phil's bareback contently. Phil hummed, and nodded in response, "It will always be special to me too, it was a lot of our firsts you know? The first time we had sex, the first time we spent the night together cuddling, the first time I cried over you leaving, the first time we said I love you," he smiled fondly, listing things off and following each one with a small kiss on Dan's shoulder.

Dan felt warm bursts through him at Phil's words, cuddling him tightly. "This new house will have lots of firsts too," He said quietly. "Our first dog, our first baby..." He whispered and bit his lip nervously. They hadn't really discussed adoption in detail before, but they were married now. Dan thought it was something they should talk about. It was something they both wanted, they just hadn’t made in-detail plans on the topic.

Phil gazed up at him, as he felt a warmth spread through his chest when Dan brought up the topic of adoption. He was glad, he had been too nervous to bring it up himself. As he gazed up at his new husband, eyes filled with love and hope. "Let's go back to that last one," he smiled softly.

Dan felt relief flooding him at the hope in Phil's eyes. "I really want to start a family with you," He smiled confidently “I love you so much, and I really want to have a baby. Someone we can love and cherish just as much as I love you.” he blushed at the cheesiness. Phil took Dan's face gently in his hands and placed a soft kiss on his husband's lips. Once they pulled away he smiled at him, "I would really love to start a family with you too Dan, I love you more than anything in this world, and I would love to have a baby of our own.” Dan grinned so widely he thought his face might tear in two. He buried his face in Phil’s neck and squeezed him. "I love you.” 

"I love you too baby," Phil squeezed him back tightly, "How about when we get back, we start the adoption process?" He whispered softly. Dan looked up, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling, "Sounds perfect," He whispered. Suddenly, he couldn't wait to get home. The sooner they got home, the sooner they could start planning their family.

"I can't wait," Phil grinned, leaning his forehead against Dan's. "I've always known you'd be an amazing father you know," he smiled warmly. Dan blushed, his heartbeat quickening. "You'll be better," he snuggled into Phil’s chest with a happy sigh. "Thank you, baby," Phil stroked Dan's back softly.

They lay in comfortable silence for a while, until Phil spoke up with a content hum, “Tell me your favorite memory of ours." He cuddled into Dan, who was now lying comfortably across his chest.

Dan thought for a long time, breathing softly into Phil's skin. "That night in the London flat when you finally asked me to marry you," he said after a while, his voice soft and warm. Phil looked down at his husband, eyes sparkling. "Really?" Dan nodded, "Although a close second is the time we adopted that stray cat secretly, and hid him from the landlord.” Phil chuckled, "Oh my god I remember that little kitty loved you so much." 

Dan hummed softly, "It was sad to give him to the shelter, but the landlord so nearly caught us! And he made you sneeze all the time." He sighed, "I can't wait until we have a pet of our own.”Phil pouted and stroked his arm, "I know baby, I didn’t want to give him up, sorry for the sneezes.” Dan rolled his eyes, Phil knew he didn’t blame him." "What kind of puppy would you like to get?" Phil moved on curiously.

Dan grinned, "Oh god, all of them! But probably a Shibe," He smiled excitedly, "Got to stick with the aesthetic!” Phil giggled and poked his side, "Then a Shibe it will be. You and your aesthetic! How will you ever make a baby throwing up and crying all the time part of your aesthetic?" He teased and poked Dan’s cheek this time. Dan giggled, his dimples popping out as he did, "The baby will be the exception until they grown up then they be as aesthetic as me." He said playfully, then cuddled in, "Hmm, I’m so glad we're finally married. You’re mine forever, Mr. Howell-Lester!” he grinned, “No getting rid of me, your chance is up!”

"As if I would ever want to, Mr. Howell-Lester," Phil smiled brightly, biting his lip and they nuzzled together, Dan’s head gently slotting into the crook of his neck as if it were made to be there. Dan grinned impossibly wide, "Till death do us part, I wasn't lying you know," He whispered into his skin, dropping soft kisses there. "Neither was I. I love you with everything I have," he whispered. "When we get home, we're going to start a new chapter in our lives. A new home, a little Shibe, and soon, hopefully, our own little baby," he smiled widely at the perfect image in his mind. It wasn’t going to be easy, he had no illusion of that, but he found himself excited for the journey. 

Dan smiled warmly, "Suddenly the idea of going home is very appealing,” he hummed. Phil nodded in agreement, "You're right, I changed my mind, I can't wait to go home." 

"For now, how about a nap?" Dan suggested, despite the fact that they just got up. "Or you know... it is our honeymoon." Dan wiggled playfully, biting his lip. Phil ran his hands down Dan’s sides, letting them settle around his waist. "How about we do a little more honeymooning, then take a nap?" He gave a lopsided slime, admiring his husband, he was so lucky. Dan hummed, sitting up with a lazy smirk. "Sure thing, hubby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Written by: @do-it-with-the-howell-lesters on tumblr, check out our blog we post fics and take prompt!   
> Individual blogs: @howell-lesters and @do-it-with-dan


End file.
